


Day 9 - Publish

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc publish their comic for the first time.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Day 9 - Publish

As the city settled down for the night outside his window, Nathaniel's fingers shook as he held his finger over the button that would confirm everything. The button that could sink their career or bring it to new heights.

The button that would publish their comic online for the first time. 

It had been a shock to learn an actual publishing company wanted to help them achieve their dreams. And here they were. About to accomplish it.

It was so much more nerve-wracking than Nathaniel originally thought it would be. It wasn't like it mattered, right? The comic would still be in bookstores across the city tomorrow. Even if he just didn't press that button right now, it only delayed the inevitable for a couple hours. 

Marc held his hand in a tight embrace. He smiled at his boyfriend, "Ready?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Ready." Before he could worry any more about it, Nathaniel's finger hit the button. Immediately, he tossed his phone away. "And I am not looking at that until tomorrow morning."

"Valid," The writer muttered. He also placed his own phone aside, scooting closer to Nathaniel. "Well. That's a huge step in our career. Now what?"

Nathaniel turned to him with a smile, before shoving Marc onto the bed, crawling on top of him, "I think you know what."

Marc blinked, before his entire face quickly turned red, blood rushing to his face. He attempted to say something, but couldn't get past the first few syllables without having to restart the sentence. Nathaniel stared at him with a grin that basically said he knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing.

The artist let himself drop on top of his boyfriend, making Marc wheeze as Nathaniel landed directly onto his chest, resting his head on the other's shoulder. The position oh so conveniently allowed Nathaniel to whisper into Marc's ear. 

"Cuddles."

Marc stared up at the ceiling, before sighing, letting his arms wrap around his boyfriend, "You're such a little shit."

Nathaniel kissed his cheek, "You love me."

Marc gave him a kiss back, a soft look adorning his face, "I do."

They soon fell asleep, ignoring the notifications buzzing from their phones of everyone freaking out about the comic launch.


End file.
